Misunderstandings
by kazenostigmalover
Summary: Sweet little story about kazuma and ayano.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if it is way to ooc...**

**I don't own kaze no stigma**

**~Misunderstandings~**

* * *

**Ayano** was pressing **Kazuma's** clothes **and **while she was pressing she found **a** slip **in** his pocket. **It was looking like some kind of bill and as she opened the slip to see if it was something important, her face turned red in anger and embarrassment after reading the slip. Her heart broke from what she was looking.**

"**L**-love motel bill," she said in **shock**.

**She couldn't** believe Kazuma gone to love motel! **He** was in love motel and it meant he…slept with some cheap slut. ?An she said while holding **the** bill tightly, her bangs were covering her eyes and **a teardrop** fell on **the **ground, **a saddened** expression came across her face. How can he do this to me she said while covering her face with both hands

_~oOo~_

__It was 6pm **Kazuma** came home **and** he walked towards **the** bedroom, searching **for** Ayano. "Princess," he called.

**To** his surprise she was sitting **on the** bed **and as** she stood up **she was** looking at him with **her glare of death**. **He** walked towards her. "**Hey** princess," he said while hugging her tightly, it was always refreshing to hug her after **a** long day of work.

**She** pushed him instantly and **gripped** his **collar** tightly, "K-kazuma!" she shouted in anger. "**How** can you do this…to me you pervert womanizer! I hate you! I hate you **Kazuma Yagami**!"

**He** cupped her cheek softly. "**Why** so angry today?" he said while trying to remember if he did something that was making her **this** angry.

She slapped his hand away **and** handed him the bill. "**Y-you slept with…with some slut…I thought you turned good guy…,"** and she clutched her fist tightly.

**Tears** started streaming down her face, "**You **cheated me…I saw a love motel bill **in** your clothes…am…am I not enough for your needs?**Am** I not beautiful enough…or you only married me because of my father**?**" she said while looking down.

Tears started flowing more intensely suddenly he hugged her tightly. **She** started pushing him away…in anger…leave me stop it you pervert she said while pushing him I don't want you, I hate you she said while crying.

**He** smiled at her. "Hey sparky, I was there for mission that your father hired me to do. You are **so** bullheaded," he said playfully **then** she punched him **in the** stomach hard.

**Ooooofff**…. "**What** was that for?" he said while rubbing his stomach.

"**That** is for calling me sparky and bullheaded."

**She **set her hands on **her** hips while looking at **the **Window still upset. **"How can I believe you that you are not lying?"**

**He** came closer to her and hugged her gently. "**Cuz**, you are the only one for me," he said while cupping her cheek, a blush came across her face. "You are one of the most beautiful women in world for me. **The reason I married you is because I love you so much and I don't want any man to touch you. You are mine for forever**."

She looked him deeply in **his** eyes, "**Really**?"

A smirk came across his face "You are one of the most sexy women for Me in the whole world," he said slyly in her ear.

**Her** face turned **as** crimson **as** her hair and while she was busy blushing, **her** eyes **noticed the** clock. "**Oh** my, it is already 6:45pm! I have to make dinner," she said while **freeing herself from Kazuma**.

**As** she **went** towards **the** kitchen…to her surprise he caught Hold **of** her wrist and stopped her from going anywhere **and** pinned her **to the** wall.

"Hey, what are you doing idiot!" she said while blushing hard. "I don't have time for your idiotic time pass! **Let** me go already!" she said**while** looking at him.

**He** came closer to her face. "Hey princess, why don't **we** tonight have some fun in **the**bedroom," he said while nibbling her earlobe lightly.

**She** blinked **a** hundred times while blushing. "W-we can't do something like that tonight…," she said while blushing really hard.

"**Why** can't we do "something like that tonight?" he said playfully.

"I don't want to do it tonight."

"**Then** it means you are still angry with me?" he said while looking at her.

"**No**, I am not angry…at you," she said while looking at the floor in **embarrassment**.

**Now** feeling really weird at her behavior, so what is the reason. "**Am**…ffhbbfv…," she said in **a** low voice that he couldn't even hear.

"**What**?"

"**I** am pregnant!" she shouted while turning different shades of red.

_I know I know it is not that much good but please even if you don't feel like reviewing do review! :) _


	2. family

I don't own kaze no stigma...

Family

* * *

"I am pregnant!" she said, her face turning into different shades of red...

His eyes widened in surprise. "How long has it been?" he questioned.

"T- three months," she said while looking at floor, still blushing.

He cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Three months? You haven't even told me the news in 3 months, why?" he said seriously.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I was...I was scared...that you will not accept this baby and you will leave me. You hated the kannagi clan right? So why will you accept their future hire?"  
More tear drops fell from her eyes.

He kissed her forehead and said, "Stupid girl, why will I hate something that I am responsible for?  
Especially when it is something that is most important thing to me,"

He caressed her stomach lightly and said, "You didn't create this by your own, so how can I hate you? You are the love of my life; you gave me hope and will to live. You married me. You made my life heaven and now you are giving me one of the most beautiful gifts of my life." He then smiled warmly.

Looking at him unbelievably she smiled in happiness. Suddenly, he pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately for a long time.

He broke the kiss. As he was looking at her, she was still trying to catch her breath.

"I love you ayano," he said while cupping her cheeks. She hugged him tightly.

"I love you too."

He growled lightly. She looked at him. "What happened?" she asked, looking at him confusingly.

"Princess, your pregnancy means I can't have mingle with you for 6months," he said lazily.

She punched his chest lightly while blushing. "You are always a pervert before marriage and after marriage," she said.

He smirked, "Well, I don't think doing perverted things to my own wife is bad, right?"

She pushed him and made teasing face. "You have to deal with it till the baby is born."

"Well princess, I will seek for revenge after 6 months."

he kissed her stomach lightly our baby...

End...

do you like it? or it sucks do share your thoughts with me by clicking review!

Thanks to my beta reader Claridessa ( first chapter)

And ( second chapter)

Do check out there stories thay are awesome!


	3. taking care of my moody pregnant wife

Disclaimer- I don't own kazenostigma

Chapter 3

~Taking Care of My Pregnant and Moody Wife~

Ayano was looking at the mirror while she combed her beautiful crimson soft hair.

Feeling happy about what happened between her and Kazuma and how he accepted her and the baby.

she smiled while looking at mirror not my "our baby".

She caressed her stomach while stepping over to her bed.

"Ayano!" Kazuma called in a strong, gentle voice.

She looked at him with a questioning look. Huh? What happened? She suddenly noticed a glass in his hand. He made her sit down on the bed while he sat down beside her.

"Here, drink it," he said while giving her the glass.

When she noticed what it was she made a eww-like face. It was milk!

"Kazuma, I can't drink this, I hate milk and I am still not feeling well."

"You have to drink it for the sake of our baby. Understand that?"  
"But…," she was cut off by him when he made her drink it all.

Kazuma smirked. She looked at his face for a few seconds. "What happened, princess?" he said confusingly.

Bang!

Kazuma stood up instantly while all the milk he made her drink was all over his shirt. Ayano smiled in relief.

"Oh my, now I am feeling fresh," she said while clapping her hands cheerfully.

Kazuma sighed, that is what you get when you take care of your pregnant wife.

So how was it? It was little ooc right? Sorry for late updating! I am little busy these days... I know it is very short sorry!  
And thanks for reviewing my story guys!

Like I said before even if you don't feel like reviewing do review!

Stay tuned

-Kazenostigmalover


End file.
